Mobile devices provide today's user with a variety of different functionalities, and in many instances allow the user to directly interact with objects displayed via touch-sensitive display devices. Devices having multiple display surfaces or a single large display surface, however, introduce complexities that are typically not resolved using conventional display management techniques. For instance, a device with multiple display surfaces connected by a hinge can enable the different display surfaces to be placed at different positions relative to one another. Determining how to manage various device functionality is challenging based on the number of available device positions.